1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication method in a terminal, a terminal performing the communication method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein program instructions for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet is evolving from a human-oriented network that human generates and consumes information to an Internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed entities such as things exchange and process information. Furthermore, on the rise is a new technical concept of Internet of Everything (IoE) that the IoT technology is combined with a technology of processing big data in a cloud server or the like. The implementation of the IoT requires sensing technologies, wireless or wired communications and network infrastructure, service interface technologies, and security technologies. In this regard, a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, or machine type communications (MTC) for networking things is being researched recently.
The IoT environment will bring an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services in which data generated by connected things is collected and analyzed to create a new value to human life. The IoT may be applied to a variety of areas such as a smart home or home automation, a smart building or building automation, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, healthcare, smart electronics, advanced medical services, public safety network communications through fusion and convergence with conventional IT technologies and various industries.